


Breaking Up with Barbie Roberts

by RickieEdd



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickieEdd/pseuds/RickieEdd
Summary: Everyone knows Barbie. She’s the fashion icon strutting through every male-dominated industry in her classic pink pumps while telling young girls to do the same. Never the weaker sex, always coming out on top, Barbie is leaving her mark on history as a feminist icon who will not let others treat her traditionally feminine traits as a weakness. While she’s busy being a female role model he is always in the background applauding her efforts. Cautious about every step, never wanting to step on her toes, or seem unsupportive Ken Carson is the man behind the woman; very far behind the woman. He is the perfect boyfriend, the supporting role in the Barbie show, and to some nothing more than a living accessory to Barbie’s impressive wardrobe. So what happens when the perfect boyfriend cracks under the pressure and can no longer be perfect?





	Breaking Up with Barbie Roberts

When you fall in love you don’t always know what you’re getting into. You meet a small town girl, become high school sweethearts, and even though you knew she was amazing; you had no idea what she was really capable of. So what does a man do when he finds himself the lover of Barbara Millicent Roberts, or by her more well-known name…Barbie. All you really can do is try to keep up, and that is what I, Ken Carson have always tried to do. Be the perfect man for the perfect woman.

High School was now so far away and yet, everything was much simpler in those times. Barbie was just Barbie, the smart young woman who excelled at almost anything she set her mind to. Though it was clear back then she was destined for great things, she inspired everyone around her walking into anything that piqued her interest with no care of the setbacks her gender would create for her. She had dreams; big dreams that made my own seem small in comparison with the way she’d go on about all the different careers she would have and somehow still manage to make time for her loved ones. I couldn’t help but love that sparkle in her eye when she talked about the future and silently prayed I’d always have a place in those dreams. 

It wasn’t that surprising when senior year Barbie came running up to my car squealing with excitement, though I was expecting her to come to with a stack of college acceptance letters and not a contract. Apparently, over the weekend Barbie had been approached by a woman named Ruth Handler who had been following her recent accomplishments in the academic fields, as well as her popularity. Ruth wanted to fill a void in the toy world with a fashion doll that could allow children to play pretend and experiment with the future; someone who could be not just a fashion icon, but a good role model for young girls who could move beyond the sexist limitations that were set for them. 

She wanted Barbie to be that doll. The compensation? Not just money and fame, but immortality that only the toy world could grant her should she accept Ruth’s offer. Barbie’s answer was clear by the way she spoke, she had signed the contract and when she came to the Annual New York Toy Fair in March her life would change forever. While I was happy for my excited girlfriend, congratulating her over and over I couldn’t yet see how I was going fit into this new life change.


End file.
